Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy gameplay changes
The following is a list of gameplay changes between the original Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. New Features *Ten new characters - Kain, Gilgamesh, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna, Prishe, Vaan, Lightning, and Feral Chaos are playable, and Aerith is available as an Assist by purchasing the Prologus DLC. *New Assist feature. *Duel Colosseum is replaced with a new "Labyrinth" mode. *Story mode reworked. It now features an overworld (layout based on Final Fantasy) that interconnects the dungeons ("boards") from the first Dissidia and contains chests and skills. Kupo Points (KP) replace Destiny Points (DP) from the first game and are used to buy weapons, summons etc. from Moogle shops on the overworld. *Character levels may be set freely (from 1 to current level). Many Dungeons feature "bonus lines" with KP penalties for characters above the line. *Moving on a board is now possible without any cost. *New "Party" battles, in which up to 5 characters for each side will face each other. *Characters may overcome the HP limit of 9999. *New Chain skills, which are used to maximize earned KP in dungeons by engaging more pieces in a row. *New Ground Dash abilities allow characters to dash on the ground without being able to dash in the air, but allowing ground attacks to be used quicker after a dash. *New precision blocking ability allows characters to block attacks by properly timing their block as soon as the opponents attack is about to connect that would normally crush or guard stagger (blocking a guard crush attack would cause the blocker to stagger also). *New precision dodging ability increases the duration of invincibility of your character and can be stacked with Evasion time boost. It can be done by dodging the exact moment the opponent attacks. *New Wall Jump ability gives you extra height in your jumps if you perform a quick move against a wall and then Jump. *New EX Revenge feature, that allows you to use your full EX gauge to dramatically slow down time for your opponent if you're under attack, during this time all attack cooldowns are reduced allowing players to combo until time runs out or striking with an HP attack. *Original Quest mode has been added, allowing players to create their own custom quest. *A new Original Rules option has been added, allowing the player to customize their gameplay experience. Changes from Dissidia General Gameplay *Stage Bravery is lower. *Gil earned is lower. *Chase Sequences are faster and characters absorb EX force when starting or continuing Chase. *Wall Rush damage is reduced from 50% to 25% of the base damage. *Many moves do different damage and/or have their properties altered. *CP and AP numbers altered for most moves. *Slight slowdown in animation when certain attacks connect. *EX Bursts do less damage. *EX Force and EX Cores fill the EX Gauge less. *EX Mode won't end while a character is executing an attack. *EX Burst background color changes depends on a character's alignment - blue if they are a Warrior of Cosmos, orange if they are a Warrior of Chaos. *Motion blur effects added for many attacks. *Attacks spawn less EX Force. *"Bravery Break" notification added. *Lock-on indicator changes color depending on the target - it is blue for opponents, green for EX Cores, and red for Assists. *Booster multiplier number displayed in red instead of blue. *Some old accessories have had their effects altered. *New introductory, victory and defeat quotes. *Base Critical hit multiplier is now x2. However, this may rise higher depending on the opponent's current bravery amount. It can rise as high as x8. *Attacks now inflict critical hits when successfully crushing an opponent's guard. *Dodging no longer replenishes jumps, and also removes your remaining jumps if performed. *100% critical rate if attacking right after opponent performs a mistimed block. Warrior of Light *Aerial version of Dayflash. *New HP attack, Ultimate Shield. *Dayflash no longer has Wall Rush, but initiates Chase. *Rising Buckler and Shield Strike no longer initiate Chase but still have Wall Rush. *Shield of Light can aim on a downward or upward angle. *Shining Wave travels into the air. *EX Burst, Oversoul, no longer ends with the player pressing the left directional button every time. Garland *New Bravery attack, Thundaga. *New HP attack, Flare. *Round Edge executes faster. Garland can move faster while using Round Edge. Twin-swords follow-up of Round Edge no longer has Wall Rush but begins Chase. *Bardiche executes faster, but has slightly weaker homing. *Earthquake knocks opponent farther. *Blaze travels faster and has better homing. *Highbringer's rising slash provides less elevation. Firion *New HP attack, Lord of Arms. *Straightarrow fires faster and now guard crushes. *Fire, Thunder and Blizzard attacks are renamed "Magic Arts" and can be changed three times in succession. *Thunder causes downward Wall Rush. *Blizzard initiates Chase. *Fire is faster. *Swordslash has Wall Rush and knocks the opponent down. *Rope Knife, Lance Combo and Reel Axe can change the second part of the attack. *Rope Knife, Lance Combo and Reel Axe can combo to the lance sweep without hitting the opponent. *Rope Knife has longer range and fires into the air, but no longer guard crushes or turns to track opponent. The Emperor * New HP attack, Dreary Cell. * Aerial Flare has downwards Wall Rush. * Ground version of Light Crest lays crest horizontally on the ground and fires projectiles upwards. * Midair version of Light Crest turns to face opponent and no longer goes out in front of the Emperor. * Fully charged Dynamite guard crushes. Absorb effect increased. * Landmine has greatly reduced lag. Absorb effect increased. *Mine has greatly reduced lag, and can initiate chase. Absorb effect increased. * Thunder Crest no longer vanishes if the Emperor is hit. * Starfall has Magic Block during the cast. Onion Knight *Two new Bravery attacks, Strength Booster and Magic Booster. *Blizzard has greater range and goes into the air on a greater angle. *Blizzaga no longer has Wall Rush but begins Chase. *Multi Hit executes faster, has longer range and less end lag. *Turbo Hit executes faster, tracks better horizontally, and has less end lag. It no longer begins Chase but has Wall Rush, and has a different animation. *Blade Torrent executes faster, has longer range and tracks into the air better. *Can move faster while using Comet. Tracking and number of hits are slightly reduced. *Wind Shear has greater absorption and larger radius of effect. Can move faster while using it. *Firaga executes faster and has better tracking. *Flare, Swordshower and Guiding Swipe continue to track opponent even if an Assist is used to interrupt the attack. Cloud of Darkness *Two new Bravery attacks, Tentacle of Hate and Tentacle of Scorn. *Fusillade Particle Beam now Guard Crushes. *Can move while using Fusillade Particle Beam. *Can move while using Long-Range Particle Beam. *Wide-Angle Particle Beam executes faster and travels farther and faster. *0-form Particle Beam has slightly reduced range and heavily reduced tracking. *EX Mode bonus cool down time heavily increased. (But still less than the cool down time outside of EX Mode.) Cecil *Two new HP attacks, Shadowbringer and Luminous Shard, only one of which can be equipped at a time. *Shadow Lance guard crushes at close range. *Nightfall and Dark Step stagger on impact, but not when Cecil is falling. *Searchlight has less cooldown after use. If Cecil uses Searchlight a second time while the first Searchlight is still active, both Searchlights are canceled out. Golbez *Aerial version of Assault System. *New HP attack, Sector Ray. *When using Gravity System and Float System, CPU nodes no longer spawn if hand fling is blocked. *The second orb fired by Gravity Force staggers opponent, first orb guard crushes. *Cosmic Ray and Nightglow have different sound effects. *Cosmic Ray knocks opponent back further. *Nightglow absorbs the opponent from more range. Bartz *Has Hellfire, Ragnarok Blade, Dark Flame and Luminous Shard as HP attacks. Four original HP attacks are absent. *Storm Shot and Ascendant Lance are absent. *Two new Bravery attacks, Rush Impact, combining Kain's Lance Barrage and Lightning's Smite, and Blade Crash, combining Lightning's Launch and Vaan's Katana. *Holy is faster but has weaker tracking. *Two of his old Bravery attacks incorporate attack patterns from the new characters and are renamed to reflect this. **Slide Hazzard is renamed Slide Shooter, combining Tidus' attack with Kain's. Knocks opponent up instead of down but retains Wall Rush. **Climbarrel is renamed Hazard Rush, combining Cloud's attack with Tifa's. Still knocks opponent back and begins Chase. *EX Burst is renamed to "Master Mime," consistent with the name given on his EX Mode page in the first game. *Support abilities attached to attacks are different. Exdeath *New HP attack, Maelstrom. *High Guard renamed to Turn Guard and blocks less. Exdeath turns to face opponent while using Turn Guard. *Counters after a successful block are significantly faster (i.e: Sword Dance). *HP Counter attacks are faster and have greater distance. *Can combo Reverse Polarity into a counterattack if he damages opponent. *Black Hole has increased absorption. *Sword Dance staggers opponent on block. *He is now able to cancel out of HP attacks into block moves. *Grand Cross has an absorption effect. *Delta Attack has reduced range. *EX Burst is renamed to "Power of the Void". Terra *New Brave to HP attack, Firaga. Chains from Fire. *Fire has increased speed and tracking, executes faster and now explodes even if it doesn't connect with the enemy. *Meltdown charges slower but has better tracking when fully charged. Fully charged attack is fast and homes significantly better. *Thundara executes faster, has better tracking and begins chase. *Blizzara has greatly reduced range and tracking. *Holy has increased speed, range and tracking *Holy Combo has reduced range and tracking, disappear more quickly but has increased speed. The orbs disappear while dodging. *Graviga has increased size and absorb effect, can also travel diagonally to reach opponent. *Meteor is more sparse. *Flood has reduced range and aim. *Blizard Combo has lost both horizontal and vertical reach and tracking. *Wall Rush effect of Ultima no longer sends opponents against walls but sends them to the ground. *Flare (chained from Holy Combo) now guard stagger and weakly tracks opponent. Kefka *Waggle-Wobbly Firaga and Extra-Crispy Firaga uses standard "Fire" graphics. Has homing reduced. *Lickity-Split Thundaga can travel on a vertical angle. *Can move while using Forsaken Null. In EX Mode Forsaken Null fires one orb up and one orb down at the same time. Has homing reduced. *Trine moves faster but remains on the field for less time. *Twisty-Turny Blizzaga moves faster and tracks better. Has increased vertical range, allowing Kefka to hit jumping characters. *Havoc Wing now thrusts forward slighty after the wings extend. *Scatter-Spray Blizzaga staggers the opponent if blocked. The secondary attack spreads out more and is less accurate. In EX Mode, the secondary attacks spreads into two parts then before converging on to the opponent. Cloud *Aerial version of Double Cut. *Aerial version of Meteorain. *Cross-Slash has improved tracking and range. *Ground version of Meteorain has improved tracking. *Ground version Double Cut has increased range but cannot be dodge canceled. *Climhazzard has improved range and tracking, but cannot be dodge canceled. *Sonic Break absorbs, executes faster, and has better tracking. Has new animation and a whirring start up sound. *Slashing Blow executes faster and has better tracking. *Blade Beam has improved range. *Fire and Fira stun opponent longer. *Firaga causes stagger *Aerial Fang executes faster and has Wall Rush but can no longer Chase. *Rising Fang has improved range. *Omnislash Ver. 5 guard crushes. Can capture opponent even when escaping using Assist as long as the move has already initiated. *Braver has reduced range. Sephiroth *New Bravery attack, Transience. *Shadow Flare has longer tracking and increased stun duration. *Scintilla's guard effect lasts longer. Attack connects quicker after guard but with reduced range. Squall *New Bravery attack, Fire Barret. *Mystic Flurry hits eight times. *Last hit of Fusillade guard crushes. *Fated Circle and Aerial Circle have improved absorption effect. *Blasting Zone turns to track opponent during start-up. *Beat Fang has improved range. *Can combo to another skill instantly after using Thunder Barret. Ultimecia *New Bravery attack, Knight's Lance. *New HP attack, Hell's Judgment. *Uncharged Knight's Blade has increased rate of fire. *Charged Knight's Blade does more hits and executes faster. Movement during the attacking and tracking is also improved. *Uncharged Knight's Arrow has improved tracking. *Charged Knight's Arrow is reduced to four bolts, fires one arrow at a time and has increased speed. *Both versions of Knight's Arrow stun opponent longer. *Shockwave Pulsar sticks to floors and ceilings when fired before exploding. Has absorption. *Ultimecia can move while using Apocalypse. Zidane *New Bravery attack, Booster 8. *Dagger movement has different graphics. *Free Energy had its range reduced. *Tidal Flame is slower, has longer duration, bounce off walls, and now crushes guards. *Vortex and Storm Impulse pushes foes further back during Zidane attack. *Shift Break animation is slightly changed, HP attack of Shift Break comes out faster. *Lost Swift Attack (ground) *Meo Twister no longer generates EX Force. *Solution 9 has better tracking. *Zidane's jumps are restored while dodging only in EX mode now. *Scoop art execution is slightly faster. Kuja *New HP attack, Force Symphony. *Can now move while using Seraphic Star. *Seraphic Star has improved absorption and tracks after being thrown. *Can move after the HP hit of Flare Star, which also has increased tracking. Tidus *Aerial version of Cut & Run. *Dart and Weave has greater range. *Sphere shot can stagger defense if the blitzball hurls at a high speed. *Charge & Assault/Slice & Dice have new animation. *Energy Rain has increased range and height. *Hop Step has slightly greater range and tracking *Sonic Buster strikes 7 times upon first contact when close to opponent *Lost Wither Shot (ground) Jecht *New HP attack, Jecht Beam. Bravery combos can chain into Jecht Beam. The combo that leads to Jecht Beam is the same combo that leads to Jecht Blade. *Attacks charge faster. *Jecht Rush and Jecht Stream have improved range when charged. *Ultimate Jecht Shot Wall rushes down instead of away. Shantotto *A Couple Attacks executes faster and can combo without hitting. It no longer executes chase but it executes Wall Rush. *Retribution has different area of effect, tracks better and staggers opponent if blocked. *Stun can combo into other attacks, including HP attacks, and has greater range. *Bind tracks longer before trapping opponent. *Bio does increased damage and damages over shorter periods of time, but lasts for less time. Can now be reflected. *All HP attacks execute faster and have decreased lag. All HP attacks stagger opponent if blocked, regardless of level, and can chain if blocked. *HP attacks level up to improved forms at lower amounts of Bravery. Level two is achieved at 2000 Bravery, and level four at 4000. *Spirit Magic Ice has better tracking and does more Bravery damage. *Spirit Magic Wind has stronger absorption. *Spirit Magic Water has stronger absorption but lower range. *Spirit Magic Fire has a number of flames that will chase the opponent and better tracking. *Spirit Magic Thunder no longer has Wall Rush and knocks opponent upwards instead. *Spirit Magic Earth has less range. *EX Mode ability Manafont has had effects changed - after dealing HP damage, Shantotto's Bravery drops to 0 and remains there for approximately two seconds before instantly recovering to her base Bravery. Gabranth *New EX Mode Bravery attack, Gaia Breach. *Circle of Judgment hits multiple times. *Attacks in normal mode can be canceled into EX Charge. *Ground EX Charge charges EX Gauge significantly faster. *Most attacks execute faster. *Vortex of Judgment and Relentless Lunge guard stagger. *Guilt is renamed "Execution". The move no longer creates explosion if initial charge attack misses. *Hatred has increased absorption and range. *New EX Mode ability, "Jamming". Does not grant opponent Stage Bravery if Gabranth is stricken with EX Break. Gabranth's EX Mode is still canceled. *Sentence does more BRV damage. *Dual Rend, Aero, Enrage, and Vortex of Judgment do less damage. *Innocence (midair) has less range. Chaos *Diving kick attack crushes guards on impact. Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy